A Kryptonian Werewolf in Metropolis
by aloLane
Summary: Krypton's god in search of a revenge that transcends time.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kryptonian Werewolf in Metropolis **

**Chapter 1**

The beginnings of kryptonian civilization started 10'000 years before the destruction of Krypton. The ancient kryptonians adored a lot of gods, most of all to Rao, the sun god , Unan god of the land , dominant of the beasts and Yuda , the goddess of the moon and fertility , Rao's lover.

Tell the legend that Unan offered his heart to Yuda , but his offer was refused because the goddess's heart was busy by the god Rao.

Every year one night , Yuda came down to Krypton , renounced to her powers, her immortality only for that alone night to sink in the waters of the sea under the light of her moon to give ther blessing of conceiving to her mortal daughters. Initiating this way the life cycle, of fertility for Krypton.

Unan knowing that she would be vulnerable to his magic he cursed her that night, he would turn her into a beast in order that Rao did not find her.

The first night she should have been marked, the second night he should have bit her in order that her metamorphosis began and finally in the third nigh he had to impregnate her, this way break off her link with Rao for eternity.

But the link between Yuda and Rao was so strong that it could not avoid that the sun god find his ladylove, before Unan possessed her forever.

As a punish Rao cursed Unan depriving him from his powers without taking away his immortality and condemning him the same curse than he had thrown upon the goddess.

At that moment, the tribes that inhabited the so-called continent Urrika were divided, Rao's children and the Unanis.

Rao's children traveled in search of knowledge , peace and with the prospered empire, that with time they became big city and states.

Unanis became barbarian, were considered malignant, they could change in a draiko a being half man half beast. They killed without mercy and absorbed the energy of their victims. The furious Rao for the power that Unan had given to his town, the god of the red sun construct a prison to confine him and one from Unan never could escape of.

Unan swear getting revenge when finalizing the era, that it finishes every 10.000 years, that is when the sins of the gods are forgiven. As Rao and Yuda they swore to come back to combat him

A so-called sorcerer Diom, created a potion of force that gave Erok , the young leader of the tribe of Rao. Erok exiled the Unanis from Urrika and he became the first great civilizer and maker of laws, who abolished the practices of human and cannibalism sacrifices.

He also began the practice of using names of family, and the name he used was El , that means star. That way he founded house of El.

With the last descendant of El in earth, 10.000 years have come to pass and new era was for he has begun, time of the beast, time for Unan… time for revenge.

**Metropolis present day **

The increasing light in the windows said that it was almost dawn, and was coloring his features unemotionally, with shades lavenders that potentiated his beautiful jaw's benignant trail; he felt her naked body under the sheets and his erection that always was present every morning when his body felt her at his side.

Lois blinked before the sight of her husband in sleep, something so precious for her.

Clark opened his eyes. Lois did not look away.

The blue green eyes were slow warmth to her that took her, solemn.

In his eyes she could get lost easily, she could let herself get carried away for that warmth, for those occult blue flames.

Lois felt her own answer instantly, appearing without difficulty, because just then, in that dawn the only thing that she felt was that desire of claiming him hers.

Clark raised one of his hands, the one that he had in her waist to touch her lips, touching them lightly, so serious, so tender, as if the world depended then of what he was doing.

A hair lock caressed Lois's cheek while he brought closer his head to hers; following with his lips the road of his fingers. His kiss was soft at beginning, almost dubitative, but that moment got lost rapidly, and Lois moved herself on top of him and kissed him intensely.

His body responded rapidly, Clark knew where this led them, to that fervent moment, to that ardent ecstasy, and he delivered himself to it without being able to elude it, touching softly her hair with the fingers and holding her closer.

Her sweet taste, so tempting, purely feminine, purely she, Lois his Lois. Her tongue touched his lips softly and formed loving words against them.

She was feeling heated up with that jersey, it was squeezing her, and maybe Clark knew it , because while she kept him under her body he was moving it away from her and taking it out completely to see her completely naked on him. Little bruises, trails of love of the previous night, his marks, marks claiming her body.

- You are insatiable – He said with raspy voice.

– I cannot help it…– she responds rubbing her wet center against his erection – You make me an animal in rut, honey – she end saying and seeing his eyes

This fever of lust had been for more than a week, day and night, in the shower, in breakfast, in the office or in between work meeting, Clark was taken out just to satiate her.

She smiled sweetly – I only know that I need you – she says seeing to him and melting his heart with her words. Immediately Clark protected her breasts of the wave of cold air with his hands caressing them softly.

Lois threw her head back and moaned ... a loud groan got out of her throat and provoked that fierce smile in Clark, like melted liquid, a sudden flame burning in inside him.

-I want you – He said, and he began to move against her, between her legs, while Clark moved his hands to place them on the back of Lois, and then to her hips to raise her toward his erection.

- Not yet – But Lois stands against being penetrated, no without before hearing the words that fill her heart, in the way that only he can.

Lois's center was a hot and moist need; it was his, only for him.

Her hands found Clark's naked arms and she dragged along her hands for them to touch those pectoral muscles, touching them, feeling the throbs of his heart, the softness of his skin and finally pinched his nipples.

Then it was Clark's turn to moan and arching toward her, letting her explored him, keeping between her legs and still pressed his hard cock against her, almost painful.

Clark closed his eyes, and his lips tightened when Lois permitted that her hands roam down toward his stomach, toward his hard abs, down to his belly until to take his hard cock in her hands. Massaging him smoothly up and down.

- Oh , my God I need you inside me - She whispered in his ear. Heat climbed through her body and she had to close her eyes, needing him – Claaark – Her voice was deep and discontinuous. Clark touched her with a hand, touching softly her breasts and provoking that her nipples hardened rapidly.

- I love you - He said when he could open his eye, and it was the prayer that she expected. Lois was looking at to him, observing his hands, the tips of his fingers touched softly her breasts, his palm moved to cover her. Lois looked up, she met with Clark's gaze, and the only thing that she saw was a brilliant blue.

- Make love to me ... Make me yours, Clark - Her words faded away. She moves her hands a little more down between his legs and she touched his testicles softly.

Clark lifted her and laid her on his hard cock, inch by inch he was been introduced inside her. Clark penetrated her to the hilt so Lois moaned between the pain and the pleasure of be filling for him.

Always was like the first time, his penis was so big and thick and grows a little more at the end before ejaculating, almost at the point of deliciously tearing her apart in ecstasy, his krytonian nature and it was all hers.

Clark maintained himself still able to feel her, to prepare her for him to move In a while she began to move and it was celestial , skin against skin , without nothing between both , without nothing to decrease the pleasure.

Clark sank in her making a roar that resounded in the whole room.

- Arrggghh... you are so wet – Clark said while he looking how he was rammed his cock in a slow rhythm in her, enjoying the sensation of waking up and possessing the woman that he loved.

When her muscles began to become tense he increased his rhythm and kept on a thrusting into her urgently. He caught her for the waist bringing her closer to him in each sudden thrust. Immediately Lois felt the sensation that reveals that he was about to cumming.

-Oh god…- She shouted when her orgasm crossed her without mercy, making her to fall down on to his chest, panting.

Clark shouted at the moment of ejaculating inside her, squeezing her buttocks he continued pumping into her until also he went after her unconsciousness. Lois heard the laughter of Clark next to her ear.

- I love to wake up this way with you- Clark said. Lois snuggled against his chest delighting in the comfort that his body provided her. She raised her head and looked at the clock in their nightstand. They had to get up, but she refused to leave the bud that they had created.

- We have to go to work – She said.

- I refuse to break away from the charm of this moment – He said moving a little, and Lois felt his penis to grow again inside her.

– Clark Kent – She says getting up and seeing him with a malicious smile – you are insatiable –

**Metropolis **

His heart was deepest and dark abyss of hell. A glacial place in which dreams and hopes a long time ago had gotten buried. And without dreams or hopes. ¿ Why doing any effort to find his redemption?

Now here on this earth under the yellow sun walking as the simple mortal between the human race, he would obtain his revenge.

Unan god of the beasts would take the woman of last son of Krypton.

**To be continued….**

**Maybe the history of the gods not coincide with the real story of Superman , but I cannot imagine in another way. So what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**May 29, 2012 at ****night.**

It was a dark night. Only the light that spilled from the black streetlamps , through all the streets of Metropolis , offered to enough illumination to be able to walk without bumping into anything. Even so , portals , all with the same decoration of every year the traditional smiling pumpkins , orange color lights , the bats and cobwebs hung from in the stores windows stayed in the semidarkness of the site , practically submerged in the dark.

The tranquility that breathed itself contrasted with the unceasing activity of the Planet , some floors above , where light and the motion were constant at any time Lois Lane gave to her last article the finishing touches.

**Daily Planet , Masy 29, 2012**

**HORROR IN METROPOLIS More Victims APPEAR**

Two young women's bodies were found very early in the morning outside of town of the city. Ann Lee and Dana Smith are the number eight and nine in the victims list of the wave of violence that has the city terrified since last week.

The parents of both victims, announced of their disappearance the Tuesday night and the mutilated bodies were uncovered by the policemen around two in the early morning of Friday.

"The bastard maniac keeps on out there , if we do not make something soon…" Lois said in frustration.

A blast of wind of wind indicated her that at last she would have opportunity to see the face that has missed all day.

"I knew that you would be here… yet"

She lifted her head to look at him and she met with his eyes looking at her acroos her dessk and at the dimness her eyes opened little more.

"¿There is another place , Smallville? Without you, going and be home..." she sighed and look at him with that brilliance anxious for him to know what there was inside her "the truth is not a lot of motivation of arriving home"

"I'm sorry … Lois I…"

"You have nothing to apologize…honey" He sigh and Lois sees the fault in those eyes that she loves , that impotence that always clouds his beautiful brilliance "¿Have you found something?"

"No…"

"We will find him"

"And you… what about your…"

"Psychopath"

Lois interrupted at time that she felt a brief wave of hatred that came to life toward herself for impotence, but she had made every effort , being to attempt to the crimes, not sleeping and to the end it was a bloody stage and souls torn apart.

"The police has done a nice job here, but it's necessary to verify if they had disregarded any proof and you know it. After all they are just men and women that do not have the necessary qualities to follow another type of clues vetoed for the eye and the human sense of smell"

"I am sorry not to not to be able to be there"

"Take care of your zoner and I'll do it with this maniac" She said at smile gently at him.

Clark closed his eyes for a moment , slowly getting some fresh air , stops after letting it go with the same slowness. He got up of his seat and took a place at her side on her desk, he slid an arm for her neck. His blue green eyes measuring hers and their lips lightly separated when he bend his head until cover her lips with his. Lois's eyes closed and her tongue joined to his tasting and caressing. His lips were feeling so soft and moist, his breath had the taste of cool mint. God how much she has missed him. They had made love this morning and yet , with a single kiss she wanted him…again.

"Do not start what you cannot finish Smallville" she said against his lips , her agitated voice booming inside her chest.

"You are right" He said sitting at her desk and looking to her monitor " How long did this start exactly?"

"Well… the first victim appeared the thursday of last week"

"Thursday?"

"Yes …Thursday…"

"The same day as we knew the to the zoner went out of phantom zone"

"You will not believe that…"

"It's my fault" he said and Lois remained surprised, and after Clark felt furious with himself it was his fault, just his, he should have been more attentive.

"Smallville ... don't start it… we know that this is not your fault" she said when he went away from her and began to give nonsenses steps for the office.

"Lois all this began ..." He said, but when he looked at her stood up to come over to him he couldn't continue.

"Number 1 , this is a murderous maniac… Clark , he selects and snare his victims how else you explain that all of them are woman and at the end of any way they end up dead under the hands of a beast , an animal"

"that could be the zoner that I escape of the phantom zone ..."

"I have not finished ..." She takes his face in order that he saw her eyes "Number 2… zoner give possession , kill or suck the people's life Clark"

"Lois … we have not seen all that there is there inside"

She exhaled with frustration , next smiled melancholically. This would never be easy already she should know it.

"Clark… How could you know that?… that ghost would open the portal … you have made what you could to do … you sealed portals and now you have… you are going to catch it and take it back to the phantom zone"

"If just Jor- El…"

"Your father only said that something found the way to go out and if he designed that place and neither if he wants he can understand the how and why ... how will you be able to make it your, honey"

"Anyway ..."

"Anyway!... we are going to find him… ghost or murderer…we are not going to find it"

For that, for this …this was the reason …for her, for that heat of her hands touching his, her face, for those words, for those eyes than even tired with horror they saw him with light.

"You look tired" he said and he taking his hands away from her face and went away a little. Because she knew him so well that he knew what it was what going following "You have to go home...Lois"

"No without you"

"I will take the night to keep on searching" Clark answered

"And I'm going to research"

"Lois" Seeing her sorely.

"Baby you're my husband ... but not my boss"

"So tha's why I want you to go home" he replied.

"I said "yes" to love you and respect you in health and disease but never… obey ..."

Clark closed his eyes and let out the air slowly, rubbed his temple with his left hand, had a tough day and had not achieved anything. He would not be in the mood for her independence mood.

"Just a couple of hours more" she offered.

"I refuse to leave you alone with that thing out"

"Already I am big honey…can take care of myself" A serious countenance makes her see that he is not convinced. "I have my pepper gas, my karate…"

"Besides this that Daniel ... I do not like it the way that he sees you" He interrupts her.

"The new guy" she knew he did not like to prejudices, but the truth was that she also not liked Daniel. She had met him on several occasions and more of one he had flirted, but she did not want to Clark bother with that.

Seeing at his face fluttering her eyelashes but Clark showed no signs of yielding.

"Besides Jimmy is still around here"

"I would feel safer if you had a weapon"

"Solved" she answered quickly.

"Lois ... where ..."

"My father gave it to me ... in my birthday he said that it will feel safer if I had something to take care of us"

"I am not going to win to you" he asks.

"No now …..Never" she responded.

"Just one hour"

"That's negotiable ... it's a deal"

He got close to her taking her face in his hands; he kissed her, touching her tongue softly with his. She put herself on tiptoe and slipped the arms around his neck. He allowed to her taking control of the kiss. It was as if Clark felt her need, his hands slipped down embracing her waist. But he had to stop, there were things to do. He had to break away from the charm of the moment. "I have to go" He said husky breaking off the contact of her lips.

"I know it"

"See you then" He Said separating from her.

"See you"

Clark prepared to go out when.

"Oh Clark ... do not forget to pick up the disguises for the Oliver's party... the costume party "

"Please tell me that you did not choose me to be Batman again" He turn around to see her.

"Not this time I choose for something more traditional, besides last year Selina did not take away from your ... well actually Dinah, Diana, Tess ... and hatred when somebody else sees my goods"

"Your goods"

"The suit got too tight-fitting to you of certain part without letting nothing to the imagination... and that part is only for me"

She sees down of his waist but Clark still not understands the point and she sighed "I'll see you at home" she said and blow a kiss to Clark.

"Fitting ... "Clark said when he coming out "maybe a little short "

"The poor Clark Jr" Clark listened her said before closing the door.

There was the mystery of the Bruce, Bart and Oliver's comments had said about on the super machine of babies, the one of Chloe and Tess certain sizes, super sizes that had to consider when choosing a disguise.

* * *

**An hour fifteen minutes later.**

"Damn ..." Lois is blamed as she hit the elevator button for the fifth time, seeing that it would have the same success as the other four, she decided to take the stairs. Suddenly a bell rang when Lois turned around to see there was the elevator's doors open.

"Well leave cardio for tomorrow" But when he was going to take the elevator she saw a tall figure, of over two meters of height going out. It was covered with hair. He had some enormous canine teeth and a head that looked alike frightfully to the one of a wolf...a werewolf. I try to fight her emotions and to take out the gun that her father had given to her but before achieving it the beast already was a few steps away in front of her. She opened the mouth to shout, but she did not have the opportunity. The beast leapt over Lois and the gun fell to the ground, just like her and her aggressor.

Despite her desperate attempts to resist , it it was so strong that easily submitted her without difficulty and he stretched her arms over her head . It had some dark and lifeless eyes, like the ones of a doll. It smelled like forest and blood.

Lois tried to shout again and although perhaps she did it, heard nothing at all except the throbs terrorized of her heart.

" Well, well ...You are a juiciest prey. Of the most valuable."

The voice sounded deep and guttural. It's long white canine teeth shone under the dim light of the corridor.

He almost seemed to smile. And for some reason, that frightened her more.

" What the heck are you?" She asked.

"My sweet, sweet Little Red Riding Hood ... Does your husband told you about me? I thought the son of Rao have warned you."

It was so beside itself that it's own voice sounded deep and somewhat diabolic. The beast burst out laughing.

"Who?" Lois asked, unable to move "And what did he have to tell me?"

"Don't you know Rao's children do, little human?"

" Rao?" she said, frightened to the point of feeling ill. "What are you talking about?"

"The one that you call husband...he dedicates to chase my blood and to give us death as if we were animal, only because we accept our nature, because we are not afraid to assume our natural inclinations" he explained bringing closer his face to her nose "but now that I consider that this is pretty strange that a Rao's son take females like you. Kryptonian are so proud, to dirty their blood with a so weak specie"

The beast gave her an evil grin, showing claws that seemed to promise an awful horror.

Then he stood back, looked carefully and turned to lean over her. Lois felt him licking her neck and then played with her ear.

Groaned, helplessly, and the monster laughed.

"No, not usually mate with women like you" he whispered in her ear then saw to her eyes again, staring "Unless ..." the werewolf smiled, cocked his head and watched her carefully, sniffing the aroma. The beast closed his head to stroked her nose with the tip of its snout bright humidity. His black eyes and empty looked at her just a few millimeters away, so close that Lois could see each and every one of the hairs of his eyelashes "Yuda" the beast whisper.

'Monsters exist. Monsters exist. Monsters exist' Lois repeated it over and over to herself while the tremendous weight of the beast squashed her against the ground of the corridor. She knew that she should have fought, struggling, shouting, but she could not make something else to still there, paralyzed.

Panic had spread over her extremities like a drug, making her body numb and accelerating as much her heart that looked like it's going to get out of her thoracic cage.

"Yuda my goddess you are here ..." The beast placed his hand on the chest of Lois freeing some weight "You don't remember me but I come for you"

"The more you lick here" the beast said, referring to her neck "more delicious and more intense the flavor of your fear is... but my goddess lives in you and I will not give up to her this time"

His massive head rose and his giant, hairy shoulders moved when the beast bent to her chest, scratching lightly with the tips of the fangs to then buried them in her flesh hurting her until he could taste her blood. Lois drowned her cry in her throat only hope that this nightmare ends.

"But I can not touch you until the start of the new era"

Lois felt the intense heat of their claws, clung to her wrists loose.

"In two days I will come for you and Rao's son will die and our blood will travel this earth ... as it once did in Krypton" he said husky licking her cheek and then the beast that rose.

Few seconds later when Lois noticed the absence of the beast. She touch herr chest to feel the wetness of the blood, her blood.

sorry for all mistakes and delay to update. How bad I did it?


End file.
